


Fool-Proof Way

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Mentioned Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Romantic Friendship, Truth or Dare, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alex has a crush, and Luke and Reggie come up with the best plan ever.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Fool-Proof Way

"Okay!" Luke Patterson stuck his head up through the loft, knowing it would make Alex jump slightly, and smirking all the same when it happened. "Dude, we gotta talk to you, it's important." He climbed up easily, with Reggie right behind him with just as much energy like usual. So much for Alex doing his own thing today (and by 'his own thing' he meant alternating between his big gay crush on Willie, and being anxious about being _dead)_.

"Make it quick," Alex said. 

"It's not like you were doing anything--" Reggie started, and Alex gave him such a look that he just put his hands up and mimed zipping his lips shut. 

"Okay," Luke said again once they were all settled. "So Reg and I have come up with literally a fool-proof way for you to marry Willie."

"For god's sakes."

"Hear us out!" Reggie said, eyes shining, leaning forward. 

"So step one is we all play Truth or Dare." said Luke. 

"Stop."

"...and step two is you wait for him to pick dare," Reg continued. 

"No."

"And when he does," Luke said. "You dare him to marry you!"

"It could work!" Reggie said. 

"..." Alex sighed. Even if his friends were idiots, he loved them. For some reason.


End file.
